The present invention relates generally to polymeric amine compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to amine compounds, amine and amine-epoxy compositions employing such amine compounds, and methods of making polymeric amine compositions.
Certain epoxy resins which are cured, hardened, and/or crosslinked with amine-based curing agents are known. These amine-epoxy materials are widely used in applications ranging from coatings, adhesives, and composites, to civil engineering applications such as formulations for concrete flooring.
It can be beneficial to limit the volatility of the amine component in an amine-epoxy formulation. In addition to meeting volatile organic compound (VOC) regulations, reducing volatility can reduce worker exposure and safety concerns. The presence of multiple primary amine groups in an amine compound allows the compound to be chemically bound during the amine-epoxy crosslinking or curing reaction, thereby eliminating the possibility of amine emissions from the cured finished product. Additionally, tertiary amine groups open the epoxy functionality and catalyze the curing of epoxy resins.
Likewise, it is beneficial to limit the volatility of polyurethane catalysts and chain extenders. The presence of multiple primary amine groups in an amine compound allows a polyurethane catalyst to be chemically bound during a polyurethane gel or foam crosslinking reaction, for example. The resultant product will be substantially free of volatile amine emissions. Additionally, compounds with tertiary amine groups are known to be useful catalysts for urethane reactions.
Thus, for both epoxy and urethane applications, it is desirable to produce compounds or compositions having multiple tertiary amine groups. Additionally, it is beneficial for these compounds and compositions to also contain primary amine groups. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the polymeric amine compositions of the present invention are directed.